


I'll find you (always)

by entertheworld



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entertheworld/pseuds/entertheworld
Summary: Before Josie's sweet sixteen she gets in trouble and the one person she hates the most is the first to try and save her.





	I'll find you (always)

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of like when josie gets buried alive only she's trapped in a tree and i know nothing about magic so it's a little off, it's before the birthday party. Also the writing gets really lazy at the end beacuse it was late when i finished it. K bye.

Josie was furious as she stomped out into the cold night. The woods was quiet and not a sound could be heard. She heard Lizzie call her name but she knew better than to follow her. Not now. Or she simply didn't care enough to follow her. Either way Josie didn't care. She wanted to get out from the small space of their shared room where everything felt like it was sucking up Josie's breath. Like the walls were closing in on her and she had no way out. 

Lizzie had talked non-stop about her and Rafael. And for Josie it wasn't about being jealous of the fact that Lizzie got him. No. What made Josie mad, frustrated, was that no one ever chose her. She was just a second option to everyone. Her dad, her sister, hell even her mom. Josie could practically be invisible and no one would notice that her presence wasn't there anymore. She didn't mind Rafael's company, she liked it, being noticed by someone. But she wasn't in love. 

She wasn't even crushing on him if she was being honest with herself. She just enjoyed the fact that he really listened when she talked and took her words seriously and looked at her like she wasn't this fragile being that could break. He just listened and focused on her. At least until he didn't. As soon as Josie even had the thought that she might be able to have someone who was on her side the other shoe dropped. Because it always does. 

With everyone she meets they end up screwing her over. Why? Because her heart was just too big for this messed up world where people lie and cheat and do everything for themselves. The selfish ones were the lucky ones. They could live without worries and walk all over anyone they'd like to. Josie, being a selfless soul was the one who never got the pleasure of not worrying. She had to think from every point of the things going on around her. 

How could she, a fifteen year old girl keep the peace between everyone without breaking under the pressure of it all? How could she let her sister's need come before her without feeling as though there was a void in her heart? She couldn't. Even though everyone around her thought she had all the pieces of her life together it was so far from the truth. Beneath was a storm and it was trying to get out. 

But Josie couldn't afford to be the storm. She was made to be the one to calm the storm even if it broke her and every good thing she had in her life, she couldn't let it out. She had to let it swirl inside her. It was a part of her, but that was all it was, something pushed down so deep that if it were ever to come out it'd wash over everyone around her and herself. It'd leave no survivors and that was why Josie left whenever things piled up on her. 

Josie’s feet suddenly halted and she only now took in her surroundings. It was pitch black, looking over her shoulder she only saw the fades lights of the school. She had ran here, her lungs burned and her heart was beating rapidly against her ribcage. Her legs were tired and she had to lean her back against a tree to be able to steady herself, afraid she might pass out. She must be half a mile out from the school. 

Josie took a deep breath, calming herself down. For a second she wondered if anyone would even care if she left. Without a trace, just up and left her life at the Salvatore school and moved far away from mystic falls. Would her dad do everything to find her? Would Lizzie be able to pull herself together enough to follow her? Josie shook her head. None of it mattered. She'd never leave. Whether she liked it or not she was bound to the school. 

Plus she couldn't just miss her sweet sixteen now could she?

Josie pushed herself off the tree and wiped away the tears that had escaped without her noticing and started toward the light, she made it three steps when a sound came from above her, Josie swallowed nervously and braced herself before she dared to look above her and a scream escaped her throat before the whole world went black. 

//

Penelope was sat on the roof ledge outside of her room. She liked the quiet moments of the night when the stars were the only company she had. The way they lit up the sky was mesmerizing and she never got sick of seeing them. A billion burning lights in the night sky while she sat here and could only look up and imagine all the things that are up there. 

It made her feel small. Like a freckle in time and space. At the same time it made her feel a special kind of something. Like there was actually someone up there watching her. Penelope sighed at her own thoughts. She tended to get sappy past midnight. It was a curse as much as a blessing. If there was any time to have a soulful conversation with Penelope Park it was under the cover of the night, it was less scary to admit things when there was no light shining on her. 

It was like what she said was sacred and in the morning it wouldn't mean as much. Penelope hasn't had a night conversation with anyone for what felt like forever. All she did these nights was spend them alone, right here, trying to make sense of her place in this world filled with billions of burning lights. She knew she had a place here. But it never felt right. It was like she was here at the same time as her mind wandered elsewhere. Maybe to somewhere better. To a place where she could be free. 

Free of her feelings and desires. Where her dreams came to life. Then again Penelope had never been much for a fairytale ending. Those were just crap you read or saw in fiction. Where love always found a way and what other bullcrap they feed the kids these days. A realist was what she needed to be to survive. Not falling for the lies of the fiction. There is much stories doesn't show, they never want to show people the bad sides of things, in Penelope’s opinion those are the best parts. 

That's how you learn that life isn't a fairytale. Life is a lesson that never stopped teaching and frankly she was tired of the lessons she's been getting lately. At least they are lessons she's going to have use of in the future. The hard truth did always seem to make her wake up from those dreams she tended to have at her weakest moments. Where everything would work out for her and she'd get a fairytale ending. 

Penelope jumped slightly at the sound of a door slamming shut along with the sound of an all too familiar voice. 

“Josie! Come back! It's late!” 

Penelope saw the back of Josie as she stomped away, heading into the woods with Lizzie yelling uselessly from the window. There was always some drama with the Saltzman twins, most likely caused by the blonde crazy head who seemed to give up on her yelling and shut the window. Penelope followed Josie with her eyes as she faded into the night. A knot formed in the pit of her stomach and she bit down on her lower lip, drawing blood. 

Shit. 

Penelope swiftly jumped down and landed on her feet. Her heart stuttered slightly as she started to follow the direction Josie had gone in. She whispered a spell under her breath so that her palm was lit up to lead her through the darkness. The mud beneath her showed her the recent prints made from Josie's shoes and she followed them, her uneasy feeling growing with every step. 

Penelope would like to say she was detached from any sort of feelings after breaking up with the girl she was now following but clearly she still had a sore spot in her heart for the bubbly brunette. It wasn't fair. She broke up with Josie but still her heart had never been broken quite like that night. She wished she could let her go. Forget her existence. But wherever she went she only saw one person. Josie. 

Since the moment she laid eyes on the girl her eyes had never really left her. Josie's presence lit up the entire room she was in. Everything she did Penelope noticed. From the way her cheeks turned pink at a simple compliment or how she had this smile that was almost bashful. Or the way she played with her hair when she was really nervous, how her eyes lit up when she saw something she liked… 

Penelope noticed all the little things that made Josie, Josie. She wouldn't change a thing about the hazel eyed girl. She was this ray of sunshine that cared about everyone so much that she often forgot about herself. And Penelope admired it as much as she wanted Josie to do something for herself for once in her life. To stand up and yell her name, and tell everyone just how amazing she truly is. 

There's no one like Josie out there. And Penelope questioned her reasoning for breaking the girl's heart every day. And the fact that she kept on doing it was not a thing she took much pride in. She wished she was more like Josie sometimes. So she wouldn't feel so far away from her feelings all the time. Then again maybe Josie was too in touch with feelings at times. But that was what was beautiful about their dynamic, they made each other better, they didn't change each other. They simply contemplated each other. 

“AHHH!” 

Penelope hadn't even noticed that the footprints had abruptly stopped where she was standing, the scream made every bone in her tense and she frantically looked around her, trying to locate where it came from. She ran a frustrated hand through her short locks and moved around in a circle. Knowing she won't get anywhere like this she dug out a bracelet from her pocket, she pulled it over her wrist and whispered to it. The bracelet glowed in the dark and started pulling her in a direction. 

Never had she been more thankful for Josie's sentimental gift (that she totally hadn't been carrying around since the breakup…). Penelope almost slipped a few times due to the speed the bracelet led her in, but soon it stopped and she was staring at the tree in front of her, Penelope looked at the bracelet but it had stopped glowing. 

“What? That's it? You stupid thing! This is a tree you idiot!” Penelope yelled in anger, like the bracelet was going to be able to say anything back. “Where is she?! Where is Josie!” She demanded, unwelcome tears stinging in her eyes. 

Suddenly a thud came from the tree and Penelope jumped back slightly. Her brows furrowed and she slowly took a few steps forward, her hand coming up to rest on the tree, it made the bracelet glow again and it fell into place for Penelope. She pressed her ear against the tree and her blood turned cold at the sound of a muffled cry. 

“Jojo…” Penelope murmured, her heart rate picking up, she stared at the tree for a moment before she leaned her forehead against it, “I'll get you out.” She promised, not even sure Josie could hear her. 

What she didn't know was that on the other side Josie had heard every word and was leaning her own forehead against the inside of the tree. Her palm pressed against it right where Penelope had her own palm on the outside. 

//

If Josie had felt trapped before this was a whole new level and she missed the four walls of her room even with Lizzie in it. Anything would be better than being trapped inside a literal tree that barely fit her. One second she was snatched up by a branch of a tree and the next she was here. Stuck in the darkness. Her body stiff, she saw absolutely nothing, that's when she had started hyperventilating. 

And that only made her more panicked until she let out the loudest scream she could muster and prayed someone, anyone would hear her, but what were the chances of it? She was too far from the school and no one was around here at night. It was just Josie. This made her breathing calm down oddly enough. It was just her. In a tree. If she thought about it the irony of it all was comedic. She wanted peace and quiet and she sure got it. Had the woods been listening to her this whole time and thought it'd give her a hand? What was she thinking, the woods aren't alive. Or at least they shouldn't be. This was truly one of the weirdest things to have happened to her in all her time in Mystic falls. 

A sudden sharp pain made her wince and she looked down and even though it was dark she was able to make out the blood soaking her shirt. She had been stabbed. Josie managed to free one of her hands, covering the wound with it she felt the blood rush through her fingers. Now it wasn't so comedic. Josie could literally die right here right now by suffocation from a tree… a thing that gave oxygen. How pleasant. Or how about dying from being stabbed by a branch? That would be a nice line to put on her gravestone. Honestly only Josie would go out this way. 

Her mind started to race with all of the things she should have said and done. All of the stuff she wanted for her future. It's all slipping through her fingers. She never got to celebrate her sweet sixteen, she never got to say goodbye to her dad or sister. And she never got the chance to…have her last kiss. 

A sob escaped her and she felt her emotions crash her body making her shake and cry in pain. This wasn't how she wanted to go. Not now. She wasn't ready. She had to do all the things she wanted to do. She wanted to live. 

“What? That's it? You stupid thing! This is a tree you idiot!” 

Josie’s eyes widened, even though the voice was muffled she'd always be able to tell it apart from any other voice. 

“Where is she!? Where is Josie!” 

Josie reacted by slamming her fists into the hard wood, hoping Penelope could hear her. She sounded so worried and scared. Josie hadn't heard so much emotion coming from her ex girlfriend in forever. Not when it wasn't snarky or sarcastic. She sounded raw and like she really cared. And it did things to Josie's heart. Josie let the tears flow freely and she ached to reach out and feel Penelope's warmth, it made her whimper. 

“Jojo…” The nickname made Josie lose her breath for a moment, the tears finally stopped and she breathed out, it was almost like Josie could see her on the other side. She must be close to be able to hear her cries, “I'll get you out.” 

Josie smiled despite it all and leaned her forehead against the wood, her bloody palm resting beside it and Josie knew Penelope was right in front of her. She didn't know how she knew but she did and all she wanted was to be in her embrace. Even if it was the last time. 

//

Penelope had tried spell after spell but the damn tree wouldn't give Josie up. She should have run to gotten help sooner now she feared it would take too long for her to run back and find someone capable and then be able to get back here in time. Eventually Penelope started punching the tree like it was a sandbag. Punch after punch until her knuckles bled. 

“Ugh! Give her back to me you stupid tree! She isn't yours, what do you want? What does it take to get you to set her free!?” She yelled up at the tall tree, her voice wavering and hands shaking with anger. 

Like she thought there came no reply. All that could be heard was her own ragged breathing and an owl howling in the distance. Defeated she slumped against the tree, burying her head in her hands. “I'm sorry Josie. I don't know if you can hear me. But i’m going to talk anyways,” She started, “I miss you. I've missed you since the day i left you. Before that even, when you were so distant that even when you were there you weren't.” Penelope released a shaky breath. 

“I'd give anything to see your face. Even if your glaring at me or looking at me with those sad eyes. I want to hear your voice telling me what a big bitch i am, or how i'm the worst person on the planet. I'd take anything over never hearing your voice again, Josie.” She wiped a few fallen tears, heart growing heavier by every word. 

“I never fell out love with you. How could i? Your literally the best person ever, if i could have i would have never let you go. Which is why i think i've been trying to get to you. Because then at least you would still see me. Still know i was there. Maybe you'd see me as an awful person, but at least you'd see me.” The words tumbled out of her mouth, and it felt like hole opened up in her heart. 

“I really want you to hear this. I… love you. I have since you smiled my way, i was like mush, and it isn't easy to throw me off my game. But you did. And i've never been happier for someone to call out my bullcrap like you did Josie. I want you to know that i never meant to hurt you. Not like i've been doing these past few months. All i ever wanted was you and now i can't even save you.” 

Penelope pursed her lips, trying to ease her breathing. “You deserve the world and i’d take your place if i could. You are too good to die,” a broken sob escaped her, “I want you back. I just want… you back. Please come back.” 

//

Josie hadn't missed a word that Penelope had said. She heard it all and it hurt. So much. The pain from the stab wound was nothing compared to the wrenching pain in her heart. Like someone was squeezing it of its life force. She was dying more of heartbreak than anything and she wasn't sure what to do with herself. If she had known getting trapped in a tree would have gotten Penelope to tear her heart open she would have tried sooner. 

Josie swallowed, it hurt but if this was the last time she'd ever talk to her ex girlfriend she'd have to say what she so desperately has wanted to say for a long time. 

“I-” Josie tested her voice, it was raspy, sort of like she smoked three packs of cigarettes everyday. Maybe Penelope wouldn't hear her. But it was worth a shot. 

“I'm really mad at you. For telling me now of all times. When i can't grab your stupid face and kiss you and then maybe kill you for being such a first grade ass.” Josie coughed blood at the last sentence but she kept going, “I thought you hated me. So i hated you. Or i tried to. I told myself i did. But in reality i never stopped loving you, i am and will probably always be in love with you Penelope. And i'm done fighting it. I should have embraced it. And i should have been there, with you.” 

Josie paused, smiling. “You are still my favorite star.” 

Josie recalled watching the stars on late nights with Penelope and the way she spoke about them always made Josie follow every word like it was the most important thing to have ever been said. Josie knew there and then that Penelope was one in a billion burning lights and she'd found her way to Josie, and it made her feel so special. To have the pleasure to get under the icy exteriors of Penelope Park. 

She thought no one would notice her presences missing. But there was always one person that noticed. She never failed to see Josie. And how she had missed that was crazy because truly, Penelope was the one who never looked past her or right through her. She looked at her like she was the only person in the world. 

//

“...you are still my favorite star.” 

Penelope was up on her feet again and stared at the tree where Josie's voice had come from. When it went quiet again she feared the worst and she fell to her knees. 

“Josie? Are you still there?” she had never sounded smaller than now, but she didn't care. She wanted to hold Josie and let herself fully fall in love with her. “Don't leave me. I have no one but you.” she whispered. Every moment with Josie played in her mind like a broken record, the good and the bad. All in one flash.

The quiet was deafening. The owl seemed almost mocking now. But when all was lost the tree suddenly opened, like a door it opened its doors and Penelope stared up at the unconscious girl she loved and catched her as she fell into her arms. 

//

Josie woke up in a familiar set of arms and she didn't hesitate to pull her closer, squeezing Penelope like she was her life line. Which she kind of was at the moment. Josie completely lost herself in Penelope’s safe embrace. The feeling of her hands on her back making Josie’s lips quiver. She buried her face in the crook of her neck and breathed in everything that was Penelope. 

Moments passed before Josie had to pull back, her eyes finding those dark orbs that she so many times had stared into. But it was different this time. They were glassed over and Penelope had never looked at Josie this way. Like she was absolute meaning for her existence. It terrified Josie as much as it made her feel like the most seen person in the world. 

The pair sat on the cold wet ground with dirt covering them, Josie's wound was still bleeding and she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, her hands were gripping onto Penelope and she never wanted to let go. 

“You found me.” Josie croaked out, Penelope’s smile made Josie's own lips curl upwards. 

“Always.” Penelope whispered, placing a soft hand on Josie's cheek, the brunette leaned into her touch and let out a sigh and as she did her breathing caught in her throat. The wound felt more present than ever and Josie clutched her stomach, meeting her ex girlfriend's worried gaze with a scared expression. Penelope's eyes landed on where Josie's hand was placed and she saw the gears turning in her head. 

“I'm sorry P.” Josie said when Penelope gently reached down and pulled her hand away from the wound, her face falling, all Jose wanted in that moment was to hold her and tell her it was going to be okay. 

Penelope suddenly pulled her shirt off and was left in a tank top, she ripped a sleeve from the black shirt and pressed it to the gash making Josie inhale sharply. “Sorry honey.” Penelope said and just like that Josie was back to the first year of her relationship with Penelope, when she'd always tend to her and make sure she was okay after another Lizzie meltdown and how'd she would hold her and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. How Josie would shiver when she called her honey or baby and she'd have no control over how hard she fell. 

“I'm not going to make it.” Josie stated, she had known it for the last hour that her time was already gone. It was a matter of minutes before she'd slip away. And it didn't scare her as much anymore. She just wished she'd have a little more time. 

Penelope’s head snapped up and she had a fire in her eyes like never before. “You are not quitting on me now Saltzman. You aren't allowed to, you hear me? Not yet. There's so much i want us to do. So much i want to make up for and i just need you to hold on, if not for me then for your sister and dad and--” 

Josie stopped Penelope’s begging by pulling her in by the nape of her neck, she stopped just as their noses touched and she stared into her ex's eyes like it was the last time she'd ever see them. It might be. Penelope's gaze was just as intense and Josie couldn't take it anymore. And as she closed the distance and she grazed her lips against soft plum ones Josie gave it all, capturing her lips. Her pent up feelings, her hatred, her love, her longing and her fear. 

Penelope gently pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, she gave it fire and passion, and Josie swore she could taste everything she was feeling. Neither wanted the moment to end. Their lips found each other over and over again, the only breathers being in between switching sides. It was jusr like they had never left each other. 

“Ah!” Josie groaned, having to pull back because hey, she was actually bleeding out. Her breathing was ragged and her lips swollen, cheeks burning, Penelope sported a familiar look and she was trying to catch her breath. 

“I'm going to get you out of here.” She said, Josie’s eyelids started growing heavy and her vision was fuzzy and it almost felt as though she wasn't in her body anymore. 

“You… c-can't.” Josie breathed out, falling into the raven haired girls arms again, only this time she couldn't pull away. Her body shutting down on her, “It's gonna be okay Penelope. I'm going to be fine.” Josie tried reassuring her. 

“Don't. I won't let you die in my arms, i couldn't handle that.” Penelope’s dark voice hit Josie in the core. Suddenly she was heaved up in her arms, Penelope stood up with Josie in her arms. Josie could barely make out her face anymore. 

“You won't be able to carry me all the way.” Josie coughed out, blood coming up with it. 

“Watch me.” Penelope growled and that was the last thing Josie heard before her head dropped and she saw nothing anymore. 

//

Penelope was closing in on school grounds. Josie was passed out in her arms. Her face still like she was sleeping deeply. She still had a weak pulse but it was growing slower with every passing minute. Penelope’s lungs burned and it was a miracle that she was still walking despite the blisters on her feet and the dull ache in her arms. Her legs shaking and the cold air hitting her exposed arms. But she was nearly there. She had to make it. There was no way she'd give up. Not on Josie. Not ever. 

The lights were getting closer and now she could make out the building. Penelope glanced over to Josie and smiled slightly. 

“I got you Josie. I got you.” 

When she was close enough Penelope cleared her throat and called out to anyone who might be able to hear her. 

“Help! I need help!” 

Penelope coughed and she almost made it to the beginning of the steps leading up to the medical center when she had to stop, she felt her legs starting to give in on her and right as she lost her footing Mg appeared in front of her and caught Josie just in time. Penelope fell on her back and looked up to meet Mg's eyes.

“Help her. Just… help her.” Penelope managed in between breaths, casting her eyes to Josie. 

Mg gave her a nod and with a flash he was gone. Penelope stared up at the dark sky filled with stars and let out a long breath. 

“Don't let her die.” 

//

“How did this happen?” 

“I don't know.” 

“She almost died Penelope. How can you not know what happened?” 

“I was the one who followed her. Not Lizzie, not you. Me. I had a feeling letting her stray alone in the woods at night was a bad idea. I didn't see any of you guys worrying about her being gone.” 

Josie blinked a few times. The voices bringing her back from the darkness. Light shined on her from above and she winced at the brightness. Through the glass window she saw two silhouettes standing in front of each other. 

“I know. Lizzie should have alerted me… she should have said something.” 

“She should have.” Another voice joined in, “And i can't even say how much i blame myself for this.” 

“You should. Josie was moments away from dying in my arms tonight because she was trying to get away from you!” 

Josie’s vision started to clear up and the buzzing in her ears subdued. She was adjusting to the lights as she looked around her. She was in the med bay. Josie scanned her body and noticed a bandage covering the place she'd been stabbed. Her eyes fleeted over to the glass window where Penelope, her dad and Lizzie stood. 

“I know! Okay? I know.” Lizzie yelled, running a hand through her hair. 

“This is not the time to blame one another. The most important thing is that Josie's still breathing.” Her dad spoke, a waver in his tone, “And that's thanks to you, Penelope.” 

Josie focused on Penelope and she looked so tired. Her tank top covered in dirt and holes, her arms scratched and eyes sunken in. Both her knuckles wrapped in bandaged. 

“I know you both think i’m incapable of caring for anyone else but myself and that I'm the freaking spawn of satan. But i have always and will always care for Josie. She's everything. And i hope you two won't take that for granted anymore. Anyone who has the privilege to have Josie in their life should thank their lucky stars, there's no one like her. Remember that.” 

Lizzie hung her head in shame and her dad nodded. “We will.” 

Suddenly Hope came running and practicality crashed into Penelope from behind. “Easy there Mikaelson.” Penelope rolled her eyes. 

“Is she okay?” Hope ignored Penelope. 

“Define okay.” Penelope sighed, eyeing Josie quickly, Josie met her eyes briefly before she turned her head to Hope again. 

Josie waited two seconds until People did a double take and met her gaze. Josie managed a smile and stretched her hand out. 

“She's awake!” Lizzie exclaimed and soon all of them busted inside the room and her twin sister threw herself over Josie and for once the brunette could still feel like she could breath. When Lizzi pulled away her blue eyes shimmered with tears that Josie gently wiped away. 

“It’s okay.” Josie whispered, squeezing her sister's hand. 

“It's not. I should have--” 

“Shh. Liz, i'm fine. I'm okay. It's not on you.” 

“Oh Josie.” Her dad's voice made Josie smile and soon the three of them were holding each other tightly. Over her dad's shoulder she saw Penelope looming in the background. 

“Can we talk later? I need a moment with Penelope.” Josie said to her dad and twin and for the first time since she met Penelope Lizzie didn't argue. 

“We'll be back later sweetie.” Her dad promised, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

Lizzie gave her one last hug before following their dad out. 

“You take care of yourself, alright Saltzman?” Hope spoke up, placing her hand over Josie's. 

“I will. Thanks for checking in Hope.” 

Hope nodded and looked between Josie and Penelope. “Good luck.” She murmured, then backed out of the room disappearing down the halls. 

Finally Josie let her attention go to Penelope. 

“You weren't kidding about getting me back.” Josie started, a slight smirk on her lips. 

Penelope slowly inched forward and was almost shy about sitting down by the foot of her bed. “I always keep my promises.” She said softly, shifting a little closer to Josie. 

Josie swallowed visibly. “I can't believe you carried me all the way here.” 

Penelope reached out but her hand just hovered over Josie's, like she caught herself. 

“Your very tiny. Wasn't too much of a struggle.” She shrugged a shoulder, moving to pull her bandaged hand away but Josie gently grabbed it, catching Penelope off guard. 

“You risked your own life to save mine. Thank you, Penny.” The nickname fell off her tongue and Josie had missed saying it, it felt natural. 

Penelope’s eyes were soft as she gave Josie a genuine smile. “I'll always be there when you need me Jojo, whether we hate each other or not.” she intertwined their fingers and let their clasped hand fall to the mattress, her thumb lightly grazing over her upper hand. 

A beat of silence. Josie kept a steady gaze on Penelope, eyes scanning her worn out face. If she hadn't just almost died she would have waited. But there was too much that could happen for her to not ask. Josie had waited long enough. 

“Did you mean it? Everything you said out there?” Josie's voice was barely above a whisper and she wondered if Penelope would even hear her. Maybe that's what she was afraid of. It meant she'd have to answer. And Josie wanted so much from her, more than a life and death love confession, she wanted Penelope back. And if she couldn't then Josie would have to completely stop talking to her. 

Penelope's chocolate eyes gave nothing away and her expression remained the same. For a minute Josie thought she'd simply ignore the question. “Yes.” Penelope finally breathed out. 

Josie shouldn’t be as shocked as she was. The girl carried her through the dark woods without thinking twice about it. Yet it felt surreal that all those words weren't just things she'd thrown out because Josie was dying. “What does this mean? For us?” Josie dared to ask. 

Penelope’s emotionless expression slowly started crumbling and Josie followed her lips as she sucked them in between her teeth. 

“Did you mean what you said?” Penelope's voice quivered the slightest. 

Josie nodded. “I did. Every word.” 

Penelope couldn't hide the grin that spread over her lips. “Then we make it work. Somehow, some way. I want you. And i wish we could have skipped the whole one of us almost dying for us to admit that you and i, Josie Saltzman, are soulmates.” 

Josie laughed and she didn't mind the pain it brought her because she had her Penelope back. Only now she thought they might actually be able to work things out. Together. 

“You were always a big sap Penny.” Josie teased, proud about the light pink that spread across the girl's cheekbones. 

Penelope rolled her eyes but a smile played on her lips. “Whatever.” 

Josie tugged on her hand. “C'mere. You need to rest.” 

Penelope didn't argue with that and Josie pulled her to her side, naturally Penelope rested her head on her chest and settled into her side making sure not to touch her wound. Josie let out a content sigh and wrapped her arms around Penelope and putting her chin atop her head. “You found me.” Josie whispered into the room. 

“Always.” Penelope said. 

Josie's eyes fluttered closed and as she laid with the girl she loved the hole in her heart started on its way to put all the pieces back together.


End file.
